


Ex-Factor

by Ashiepants



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Gen, Mental Illness, Romance, Sex, Smut, Stablisi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost a year since she went away but Sonny hasn't been able to let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sonny adjusted the focus on her blonde locks and big smile. There was a small sound of the shutter as he snapped a few pictures, face pressed to the eyepiece. 

"Sonny cmon it's freezing out here!" Kathleen hugged herself from the wind coming off the water. 

"Just a couple more; it's golden hour!" He grinned as he momentarily dropped the camera. "I need something to remember you by."

Her golden hair was flying away from her face and the faux fur of her coat liner formed a halo around her. A cloud of pink appeared on his cheeks as he caught sight of what his camera picked up. Letting her go wasn't going to be easy. 

She suddenly ran forward and plowed into him, wrapping her arms around him. Sonny bowled over with an 'oof' of surprise. 

"Kat!" he cried but laughed. 

Her icy lips hit his warm cheek. "Let's get out of the cold now! Let me give you something to really remember."

Sonny's eyebrows jumped and he squeezed her. "Can I take pictures?"

She hit him in the ribs hard, but his coat remained a protective shield. "Don't you DARE Dominick!"

Sonny chuckled as he released her and put his camera back into the padded bag, carefully taking the lens off and placing it in its own section. He slung it over his shoulder and watched Kathleen busy herself with her phone. He sighed at the reminder of her busy life on the other side of the country. She glanced up at him and frowned. Her brown eyes filling with sympathy. 

"Sonny don't look at me like that!" she chewed her lip. 

He shook his head, "I know I know."

She stowed her phone and slung her arms around his neck once again. "We said this was temporary. No attachments."

"I know Kat--" he whispered against her ear and kissed her lobe gently. "I know."

She sighed softly at the sensation. "It's still really cold out here," she murmured. 

Sonny's dimples punctuated his smile, "let's get out of the cold, Stabler."


	2. Chapter 2

Kathleen fumbled around her bag looking for her key card as they crossed the lobby, Sonny gripping her arm tightly. She grinned up at him her mind already jumping ahead to the hotel room and the king sized bed and maybe some champagne from room service. 

"There you are," an older man stood, placing his coat over his arm. He eyed Sonny suspiciously, jaw setting. "Kathleen?"

"Dad?" Her eyes widened and she turned scarlett. 

"Who's this?" He asked abruptly not tearing his eyes from Sonny's hand on the small of her back. His daughter was still his little girl even at 27. 

Sonny shuffled over with a small nod, holding out his long arm, "Dominick Carisi Jr, sir. Ya can call me Sonny."

"Sonny?" He smirked. 

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Sonny this is my dad Elliot Stabler, dad, Sonny."

"Elliot Stabler, huh? THE Elliot Stabler?" Sonny couldn't help but grin. 

Kathleen groaned. "Dad what are you doing here?"

Elliot stared at Sonny amused before dragging his eyes away and back to his daughter. "You're only in town one more night so I thought I'd let you pay for my dinner." He couldn't help flicking his gaze back to Sonny. "What do you mean by The Elliot stabler, huh?"

"I seen ya service awards, Liv won't mention much but Fin tells me..." Sonny trailed off at Elliot's confused look realizing Kathleen had never mentioned a word about him to her parents. 

Sonny feasted on stories about her dad's glory days as a detective in the same department he was battling with along with all the childhood dramas. When she felt like delving in, anyway. Usually after a few cocktails or over his signature French toast sitting cross-legged on his studio floor and teasing him about the police scanner on the bedside table. 

'You're just like my dad,' she'd tease and giggle. 

That was in the past and they were kids. Sometimes Kat called him that but she didn't mean it in a playful way. 

'You're just like MY DAD!' She'd groan and shove him away from her, phone already in her hand as she scrambled for the door and left him wondering for days before she responded again. Apology piled on apology, pleading for Sonny not to 'hate' her. 

He didn't hate her. He never did. He wasn't sure he loved her but he wanted to be there. After she moved to Los Angeles last year he became a confidant. They knew long distance was never going to work and he wasn't going to beg her to stay. Jobs with the justice department don't just fall into your lap. He kept his distance. He pretended to be a concerned friend when she started talking about a new guy. He tried to date between law school and work but not hard. It was his excuse to continue pining. 

"You're a cop?" Elliot sounded surprised. 

"Detective," Sonny nodded with a bashful grin. 

"How long? You're a child!"

"I'll be 30 in the spring," he explained. "I was in homocide a few years--"

"He's gonna be a lawyer!" Kathleen added. 

Sonny felt the burn of the spotlight, he looked at his shoes. "Maybe a DA one day."

"Why in gods green earth would you want to be a DA?" Elliot laughed. "Lawyers are a bunch of suits and liars. It's all political!"

Sonny just nodded. "Uh, well, you should have dinner with your pop. I'll just catch the train--"

"No!" Kathleen flashed her eyes up at Sonny with longing. She'd been back in New York all of 6 days and every one of them she yearned for Sonny's velvet finger tips, his voice saying her name, not just a text or an email from 2000 miles away. 

Elliot's eyebrows shot up. Sonny looked nervously between the two, his arm unlocking from her body. 

"I--I--"

Sonny grinned and rubbed her shoulder, "go have dinner with your dad. It's important."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, not daring to kiss her lips with the steel gaze of her father on him. 

"Call me tonight," he added in a tone he hoped was low enough to escape Elliot's ears. 

Elliot surprised him by holding out his hand. "Good to meet you Sonny."

Sonny smiled and grabbed his hand, "you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathleen goes to see Sonny.

It was almost eleven when Sonny got the knock on the door. He roused himself from the stupor that was setting in as he watched Friends reruns on cable, the laugh track an appropriate lullabye. 

“Yeah?” He pulled himself from the couch and stood at the door waiting for a response. 

“Sonny? It’s Kat!”

He grinned and opened the door, the scent of her sweet purfume hitting his nostrils. She smiled at him and grabbed him by the neck to her lips, pressing hers to his firmly. 

“Hey,” he murmured when she didn’t let up. 

“I’m sorry about my dad,” she stripped her coat and shook it off her arms as he shut the door behind her. 

“It was alright. Nice to finally meet him. People still talk about him down at the prec-”

“Sonny,” Kathleen sighed her eyes roving over his outfit. He slipped out of the jeans and coat he wore earlier in favor of a threadbare t-shirt bearing the crest from St Augustine’s mathletes club and sweats with a suspicious orange finger stain on the front. 

“Hmm?” He asked, corners of his mouth turning up as he recognized the lust in her eyes. 

“It’s my last night…” She didn’t have to remind him. The last time they slept together was over a year ago and since her surprise return a week ago he’d been imagining a scenario of them tangled in his bedsheets. There was teasing over phone lines over the past year, flirty sign offs over email. A few months ago she sent him a couple racy pictures he’d been too timid to reciprocate. ‘St. Dominick,’ she always called him when his conservative nature took over, with varying degrees of annoyance. 

There was no piety left as he stared at her nipples straining against the fabric of her dress, his jaw slackening. She licked her lips and he felt a coil of pressure release. She raised the skirt of her dress slightly and bent to push her panties down, knowing Sonny was eating up the show. When she stood upright she twirled them on her finger with a smirk and sent them sailing over to his couch. Sonny watched them fall but closed the distance between them, pressing her to the door. Behind them the canned laughter punctuated Chandler’s antics. 

“Mmm,” she moaned as he licked her neck.   
His hands made their way under her skirt and grabbed her bare behind. He kneaded the soft skin on her thighs as he used the door for leverage to lift her up. Kat pushed her lower half towards his feeling his firm appendage through the material of his pants. One arm slung around his neck to hold herself up and the other struggled with his pants. He joined his hand on the opposite side and together they raked his pants down far enough to free him. 

Kathleen kissed him hard and gripped his neck. Sonny used one hand to guide himself into her dripping center and groaned as he made contact. Kat kissed his neck as he began thrusting up and she bounced on him. 

“Mmm, Sonny!” she cried as he pushed himself into her. 

He didn’t speak, only bury his lips into her neck and hair pushing up from his knees and pining her to the door. She relaxed and let herself flop like a ragdoll against his will. 

“Yes!” she moaned. “Yes, Sonny!”

She grabbed his neck and ran her hands up into his hair, gripping it and pulling on the curls secured by product. Sonny growled when she pulled particularly hard and locked eyes with her. He pounded on the door with his fist and pushed up further into her. Kat released a howl of pleasure. 

It was a year’s worth of sexual frustration culminating into one moment. He really tried to make it happen with someone else. There was a cute nurse he saw sometimes at the hospital. He bought her coffee but all she wanted to do was talk about her work in the ICU. There was Judith who wanted no talking, especially if it was about law school or her father and Sonny wasn’t as interested in meaningless sex as he thought he might be. 

He couldn’t keep Kat from his mind. He wanted her. Something about her sent his brain into spinning circles. It wasn’t just her smile or her eyes or her pert breasts or the way she walked. It was the way she sighed right before she fell asleep and how she picked all the raisins out of her bagels but continued to buy them. It was the way she told him about what’s-his-name with the ponytail but that he never made her cum. It was the way she went to church with him even though she’d long since given up Catholicism and the self-righteousness she thought it fostered. 

“K-kat…” he sighed as his body reached the peak repeating her name under his breath as he spent himself inside her.

He released the tension in his body that was pining her to the door and Kat slid down gently as her feet hit the ground again. She kept her eyes shut but she grinned. 

“Damnit, Staten Island,” she muttered. “I didn’t remember this.”

“Remember what?” Sonny’s breath evened slowly. 

“That it was this good,” she smirked. 

He returned the smile and straightened his pants around his waist. She caressed his cheek as she brushed past him towards the kitchenette. On the television Ross and Rachel argued feverishly. 

“Any booze?” she called. 

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Couple of beers maybe.”

He walked over to stand near her at the fridge as she bent to grab a bottle. 

“You want?” She turned and jumped at his proximity. “Jesus!”

He smirked again and shook his head, “no.”  
He continued to stare as she hunted for a bottle opener in his drawers. He cocked his hip and crossed his arms as he watched her.   
Kat chuckled as she realized it was a twist off and she relished the cold drink after the work out. She raised her eyebrow staring back at Sonny’s judgmental stance. 

“What?”

“Should ya be drinkin’?” He uncrossed his arms. “Doesn’t it interact with ya meds?”

Kat rolled her eyes and poured over to his bed, plopping down and taking another sip. 

“I’m fine Sonny. I know what I’m doing!” she growled. She looked crossly off into space for a minute and shook her head before taking another sip. “Really Sonny, where do you get off?”

“Don’t do this!” He crossed his arms again. 

“Me? You started this!”

He rolled his eyes and plopped down beside her, willing the beer bottle from her hands and setting in the ground. He pulled her back with him as he laid down. She reluctantly laid beside him rolling to face him. 

“It’s your last night. I don’t wanna fight with you, Kat.”

Her lips brushed his cheek. “So let’s not fight.”

Sonny rolled to face her and circled her waist, gathering the skirt of her dress as he did. Kat smiled and rolled her head back. Sonny kissed along her jaw and down her neck gently. 

“Please stay with me tonight,” he whispered.   
Kat only nodded.


End file.
